Talk:Marksman's Wager
Hmmm.. anet buffs temple strike... but not this. Yeah... (Not a fifty five 17:27, 9 October 2006 (CDT)) Hmmm mad PVE energy management for other classes? Yeah, sounds lame but, equip a short bow, thats 5 energy every two seconds, or 2.5 energy/sec, which is around 7 pips of energy regen..., I suppose if you were a monk and could afford to let a couple of shots off. :D.--GTPoompt 08:05, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Use it with Spinal Shivers, an icy recurve bow, and Favourable Winds. Tycn 19:12, 7 January 2007 (CST) this skill is useful when using high energy skills like Conjure Nightmare. it opens rangers to use higher energy spells without having to wait for the energy too recharge. also double and triple shot can refill your entire energy bar in an instant, provide you know you enemy can't block it. The unkown elven 19:18, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Bringing Spam Back You can use this skill with Penetrating Attack and Sundering Attack so that you get a good bit of damage and a bit of penetration off with every shot and even still gain energy. At 13 Expertise and 16 Marksmanship, you can get damage per second very close or possibly even over that of a warrior. So you've just gotten your damage output up to that of a warrior with only 3 skills. In the build I use, I also use the 2 normal interupts, Distracting Shot and Savage Shot. Sometimes I will bring mending so I can use a vampiric bow (I prefer Chiggen's Shortbow or any other kind of shortbow). I suggest against using Marksman's Wager without a shortbow or recurve bow due to increased chance to miss. Either of those 2 bows are almost undodgable. As common sense would tell you, watch your target and if it uses something like Distortion or Defensive Stance, just switch targets. VegaObscura 21:32, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Pray tell, why do you need mending to use a vampiric bow? --Wil 21:46, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::No, if you are going to use any other bow, take Read the Wind and/or Favorable Winds. Flatbow FTW. Or just use Precision Shot, Called Shot etc. Mending is unnecessary for a Vampiric, just switch it out when you're not fighting. And - this is a decent elite for energy management...except for the fact that with Expertise at high enough levels to make this a good skill, you already got serious Energy management. Use a Zealous bow...Marksman's Wager is probably best used for spamming things like Concussion Shot that are godly expensive but very good if successful. The recent uptune to that skill's recharge makes this possible. I like to use Marksman's Wager with Point Blank Shot, Penetrating Attack, and Dual Shot (=+20 energy). After each, followup with Savage Shot, Distracting Shot, or Concussion Shot. It's nice because as long as you hit, you either break even or gain energy. ::Oh, and about DPS: I highly doubt you can match Warrior DPS without some form of IAS. :) Entropy 23:27, 4 January 2007 (CST) You don't NEED mending, but it makes things a lot less of a hassle. If you don't have enough points in healing to get it up to 2, use Watchful Spirit instead. You cannot use Marksman's Wager with Read the Wind as they are both preperations. You could do it with a flatbow and Favorable Winds if you want to. I checked and even at 13 expertise you cannot keep up Penetrating attack and Sundering attack at the same time. I didn't know about Concussion Shot's new recharge time, and I will start using it right away. About matching warrior DPS, you may be right but I think you can. If the warrior were using Frenzy I'm pretty sure you couldn't and frenzy is often a good skill as long as you have a cancel for it in case the enemy starts attacking you. VegaObscura 06:38, 5 January 2007 (CST) :May I recommend trying Prepared Shot as an elite for a DPS based Ranger build? It allows you to run 16 marks as that is what it's based in. I found that I could constantly spam Prepared, marauder's, forked, and savage with a relatively low expertise score. Although, for the record, I prefer to leave the DPS to the warriors. But, sometimes it's fun to pretend. :) --Wil 18:59, 5 January 2007 (CST) :So instead of just switching weapons, you'd rather waste a skill slot? Zulu Inuoe 23:53, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Nerf Wasn't this 20 sec in stead of 18? I remember I used it, and it sucked if you have no IAS or other things.--[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 06:46, 5 January 2007 (CST) :It was actually buffed from 12 to 18 seconds. --Ufelder 07:34, 5 January 2007 (CST) Don't Forget... ...about Needling Shot. No points in Expertise still gives you free Needling, and from two points onwards, you're talking nice amounts of energy gain (don't forget Needling Shot gets cheaper here). With 18 second duration, and considering you can fire Needling Shot off once every second... that's some nice energy regen right there. You can spend the majority of your energy getting the target below 50% health, then activate this and rain pain. By the time the 18 seconds are up, I'm willing to bet you're now at full energy. Keep in mind that Needling Shot is a bit harder to dodge, so you won't be losing the ten energy often, if at all. Jioruji Derako 02:50, 11 January 2007 (CST) :How does a shorter activation time make the arrow harder to dodge? -Ichigo724 16:57, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Needling Shot moves faster than normal. VegaObscura 23:57, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::Ugh, I need to read better >_> Anyway, who cares about needling shot with marksman's wager? On another note: Needling shot + 13exp + zealous = fine. -Ichigo724 03:48, 23 January 2007 (CST) Spinal Shivers combo How is Icy+this+spinal shivers from the note in anyway better than choking gas? Cg allows use of flurry. cg interrupts when blocked. With practiced stance, cg's only downtime is the preparation itself. M s4 14:10, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :Its not that its any better, if we only listed the best combos we wouldnt have much ^^. And interuupting non spells stands for somthing right?--Diddy Bow 14:13, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Removing the note on using This with volley, since Volley removes preparations... Added Trivia can't belive no one knew that xD --The Noob Police (dont have an account on this wiki, just PvX)--71.58.164.219 10:47, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Does that book really have anything obvious to do with this skill? I suggest removing. J Striker 11:05, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::"This skill may refer to the very popular story, Robin Hood, when a man challenged him, with high stakes (the -energy), to a contest to shoot a thin tree from a long distance away" or it may be that the name refers to the fact that a Marksman would be confident of his own ability to hit things and would therefore be preprred to wager against high stakes (in a bet) that he can hit a target,such as the one in the skill icon. I vote remove --Cobalt | Talk 11:46, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::oh cmon... read the book, and THEN tell me what you think....--71.58.164.219 19:45, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::: The skill is called Marksman's Wager, as in, making a bet that your arrow will hit. If it does, you gain energy, if it misses, you lose energy, no trivia there. 02:18, 8 September 2008 (UTC)